


I've Got You Covered

by chaekmate (usernamewhatamidoing)



Series: I See You [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic!AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/chaekmate
Summary: A collection of drabbles/ficlets on how Chaeyoung maintains her relationship with the two most important people in her life.





	1. It's The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> >Loosely set in the au of _I See You,_ though the only things to remember for these works are as follows: Mina used to work in a club and has an adopted daughter, Seoyeon, and Mina and Chaeyoung are in a new, but established relationship at this point.

Truthfully, Chaeyoung never wanted children. 

Not because she disliked them, but because she found the task of raising another human being daunting. 

How do you know your doing it right? What if you end up hurting them? Give them bad advice? 

It was just a bit much for Chaeyoung, the responsibility. 

But now, looking at her- _their_ \- makeshift family, she thinks she’s ready for that. 

They hadn’t planned to move in together so quickly, but Seoyeon was growing rapidly in the past months, and Mina and her both knew that a one bedroom apartment wasn’t quite cutting it anymore. 

-

_(“We could always move back to my old apartment.” Chaeyoung suggested over breakfast one morning._

_“Mm, but it was only a little bigger than this one.” Mina reasoned. “Besides, I actually think- well I wanted to talk to you about something.”_

_“Sure, what’s up?”_

_“Well, it’s just that I’ve been able to put a lot more away since we’ve been living together, and you know, since Seoyeon is getting ready to start elementary school soon- what do you think of moving somewhere, out of the city?”_

_“You want to move to the suburbs?”_

_“I mean, it was just an idea.” Mina blushed nervously._

_Leaning back in her chair, Chaeyoung let out a puff of air._

_In hindsight, she supposed, it was only the next logical step for them._

_Her substitute teaching position at the university was over at the end of the month, and Mina herself would be set to graduate the following month._

_(Plus, Chaeyoung knew that unless they sent Seoyeon to a private school, the area they were in had a less than stellar school system)._

_“Okay. Let’s go look at some neighborhoods next weekend.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah, really.”)_

-

And it wasn’t anything much, just a cozy, two story house in a town an hour south of the big city with a walkout on the second floor.

It was a house bought with the understanding that it would definitely need some renovations. 

But Mina fell in love with it at first sight so that sealed the deal then and there, regardless of its shoddy appearance.

//

New to the neighborhood, they were on the receiving end of many welcoming baskets and impromptu visits from curious faces, and it wasn’t unpleasant, just different. 

(The atmosphere certainly was a change from their old apartment block in the city where the only thing they received from the other tenants were threats about being too loud and stealing their wi-fi). 

It felt like they had begun another chapter in their lives- a more mature, more solidified stage that made Chaeyoung giddy with anticipation for the years to come. 

//

“Hey kiddo, time to get up.” Chaeyoung spoke softly, running a hand over Seoyeon’s forehead. 

“Mm?”

“C’mon, you don’t wanna miss the parade right?” 

Another grumble was heard before sleepy eyes blinked awake and a yawn was let out. “Parade?” 

“Yup, and guess what?” 

“What?” Seoyeon asked, grin forming. 

“We’re gonna stop by the bakery first and get some breakfast.” Chaeyoung stood up to let the other slide out of bed.

“Really!” 

And that was all it took for the younger girl to sprint to their dresser and start getting ready 

-

The parade was the towns way of ushering in the beginning of Summer, and, in the words of their very enthusiastic neighbors from across the street it was, “an event that was non negotiable.” 

So, there they were, huddled under a large blanket on the side of the main road waiting for the parade to start. 

“Here,” Chaeyoung handed the dessert to Seoyeon before reaching for her own mug of coffee. 

“You’re spoiling her,” Mina whispered teasingly into her ear.

“She’s never tried them before, how could I make her choose between all three flavors?” 

Mina rolled her eyes. “When she starts asking for things like a phone or a car, bring her to me, ok?"

“Mm.” 

With Seoyeon snuggled to her chest and Mina leaning against her side, Chaeyoung smiled into her mug. 

Everything about the morning was so simple, so mundane- so perfect.

(She was left reeling at the thought of how different her life would have been had she not met Mina, and if you asked Chaeyoung if she would have done anything differently a second time around, she would always say no).


	2. Beginners Luck (Or Lack Thereof)

There’s a steady rain beating against the window and all Chaeyoung want’s to do is sink further into the soft sheets beneath her.

But she feels an emptiness at her side and the bright fluorescent light of the bathroom seeps into the edges of her vision, prompting her to roll on her side. 

Stretching, she watches as Mina silently meanders around the sink, toothbrush hanging haphazardly from their mouth as they continue packing. 

The clock on the nightstand blinks steadily at four a.m. and she pulls herself higher to burrow into the pillow- closing her eyes while inhaling the familiar scent. 

“Are you up?” Mina’s soft voice drift in from the bathroom. 

“Mm.” 

Soundless footsteps make their way closer and she feels the bed dip before a kiss is being pressed into her cheek. 

“Did I wake you?” 

“No, it’s ok.” settling on her back, Chaeyoung smiled up at the other. “Are you leaving now?” 

“The cab is coming in couple minutes.” 

“I’ll help you with your coat.”

“Are you sure you’re ok with this? I can always just tell Jihyo to come here, she would love to see the house.” 

“No, we’ll be fine.” Chaeyoung tugged the large coat over Mina’s shoulders and focused on securing each button. “We’re going to have a great time together. And your job, is to have a relaxing weekend with your friend.” 

“Alright, see you Sunday.” Mina pulls her in for a hug. 

“See you Sunday.” She whispers into their shoulder. 

The lights of the cab pulling into the driveway alert them that it’s time to go and they pull apart reluctantly. 

“Call me when you get there?” Chaeyoung presses one last kiss to Mina’s lips. 

“Of course.” 

// 

She allows herself to drift back to sleep for a while before getting back up at six.

Seoyeon would be waking up soon for school, and she wanted to get a decent breakfast going before then. 

And it wasn’t like she’d never babysat for people before, but Chaeyoung would admit to being quite nervous because this was truly the first time that it was just her and Seoyeon for an extended period of time. 

“Seoyeon!” She called while searching for plates to serve the pancakes. 

Tiny feet pound their way to the kitchen and bouncing pigtails appear just behind the kitchen island. 

“Go sit down at the table silly,” Chaeyoung chuckled, setting the food down along with a glass of milk. 

“Is momma here?” Seoyeon’s voice cracks slightly from sleep. 

“No, she left this morning. Remember she was going to visit aunt Jihyo?” 

“Oh, yeah.” 

“She’ll be back Sunday evening.” She tried, nervous the girl would be upset about it. 

“Chaeyoung?” 

“Yes?” 

“Can I have some syrup?” 

// 

Breakfast is over quickly and soon enough Chaeyoung finds herself dropping Seoyeon off at the entrance of her school for the last day that week. 

“Have a fun day kiddo.” She smiles and gives them a gentle pat on the back. 

“Okay! See you later!” 

And just like that, she’s left alone for the majority of the day. 

(Having taken the day off from work in case Seoyeon should need her, Chaeyoung decides to try and be productive and heads back to the house to begin working on restoring the porch). 

-

Try being the key word.

She barely gets the right side of the porch sanded before she heads back to the school and takes Seoyeon out for an early dinner; the rest of day passing with them cuddling on the couch before the younger one passes out near the end of the animated film she had rented. 

Chaeyoung sleeps soundly that evening, feeling pleased that the day ended without disaster.

(Perhaps it was that thought that jinxed her). 

// 

The following morning starts of similarly, with an exciting conversation over breakfast, and after that Seoyeon is invited over to the neighbors for a playdate until dinner. 

But when Chaeyoung meet’s the girl once she arrives home- dragging her feet and pouting she knows that something is up. 

“Hey, everything alright? Did you have fun?” She questions, kneeling down to hold their hand. 

She doesn’t receive and answer though, simply a nod and as Seoyeon practically throws herself in her embrace and nuzzles into her.

Quickly lifting the little girl up and setting her on the sofa, she places a hand on their forehead only to find that’s its hot and clammy. 

“Oh sweetie, stay here ok, I’m just gonna go get you a cool towel.” 

-

It’s nearly dusk and Seoyeon’s temperature hasn’t gone down, in fact she’s certain that it’s spiked over the last hour. 

That prospect is concerning enough, and even though she promised herself she wouldn’t, she caves and nervously calls up Mina. 

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, I know I said I wouldn’t call, but, well…” She trailed. 

_“It’s alright, is everything ok there?”_

“Well, it’s just that, I- Seoyeon seems to have come down with a fever and it doesn’t look like it’s getting better.” Chaeyoung bit her bottom lip before adding, "She’s asking for you.”

_“Oh my, okay, I’ll just head back tonight.“_

“I’m really sorry about this, it was supposed to be a relaxing weekend for you.” 

_“Don’t worry about it, I actually, was really missing you guys, so, I’ll be there by seven, okay?”_

“Okay."

// 

Mina comes home at seven on the dot and Seoyeon appears elated, perking up almost immediately. 

(It doesn’t take long after that for the medicine to kick in and Seoyeon to drift off to sleep). 

“Is she asleep?” She whispers after Mina emerged from the bedroom. 

“Yeah, she's fine. She probably caught a bug from school or something.”

Nodding, she rocked on her heels and sighed. 

She really did feel terrible about having to call Mina and have her come back early. 

(It made her feel- inadequite as a partner, and even though Seoyeon didn’t see her as a mother figure, it still made her feel like a crappy guardian). 

“Are _you_ okay?” Mina asks, taking her hand and leading her back into their own bedroom. 

“Yeah, of course, I just- I feel really bad.” 

“Hey, it’s ok. These things always happen with kids.”

“Still, I could have handled it, I guess I was just nervous.” She shrugged, falling back onto the bed. 

“I’m not angry you know, about having to come back. I honestly wasn’t having that great of a time.” Mina spoke, climbing in next to her. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I mean I had a nice time catching up with Jihyo, but- it was just too loud and busy, and I felt kind of lonely without you and Seoyeon. I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” Chaeyoung mused, playing with the other’s fingers until they both drifted off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are all so sweet! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Baby Steps

There were times when it seemed as if things had been that way forever- like the way Mina’s head would find its way to Chaeyoung’s shoulder during movie night, the way Seoyeon loved to join them in brushing their teeth before everyone went to bed, or the way she found herself coming home to a full house at the end of every day. 

And of course, there were times when it wasn’t always so easy, and though far and few between, those were without a doubt the days that stretched on a bit too long for her liking. 

-

They usually start off well, without an inkling as to what was to come, and she would leave a kiss on Mina and Seoyeon's cheeks before she headed out.

(But she always knew once she received that call around noon that she would be needed elsewhere). 

“Hello?” 

_“Chae?”_ Mina’s voice is soft through the receiver.

“Yeah, what’s up?” 

_“I’m sorry to call if your busy, its just-“_

“Are you at home?” 

_“Yeah. I left work early, I just wasn’t feeling too well today.”_

“That’s ok, I’ll be home soon alright?”

_“Alright, Chae?”_

“Yes?”

_“Thank you.”_

-

Chaeyoung stops at the store to grab some take out before she finds herself pulling into the driveway and lets herself inside- bags set quietly on the counter as she meanders into the living room. 

"Mina?" She calls, before noticing the latter settled on the couch with a guilty smile.

"Hey." 

"Hey." Plopping down beside the other, she's immediately engulfed in a loose hug. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, just, rough morning for some reason." 

"Yeah? That's alright. Do you want to talk about it?" Chaeyoung spoke while softly brushing the hair off Mina's face. 

"Not really. Can we just cuddle for a bit?" 

"Of course."

-

It's not like they really needed to discuss anything, as she already had a pretty good idea what was bothering the other, but it was always good to ask. 

(More often than not Mina would turn the offer down, ever the silent type, but there were some instances in which they would speak candidly

And it was nothing new, she understood that Mina sometimes struggled with adapting to their new life- that so much change so quickly wasn't exactly easy. 

They both had been seeing a therapist, just make sure they covered all their bases, and it was nice but of course, didn't solve all their problems.

Mostly, Mina's troubles stemmed from self doubt, which Chaeyoung was quick to dispel with soft, soothing words but still- there were some nights when Mina just didn't want to be touched or talked to at all and would curl into herself near the edge of the bed. 

She was never great at comforting people and Chaeyoung desperately wished should she could change that. 

In the mean time she usually opted to silently watch from her own side of the bed, hoping that by morning she's find the other tucked into her side).

-

Today though, isn't one of those days, as Mina eventually sinks impossibly further into her embrace and let's out a rumbling sigh against Chaeyoung's neck. 

"I'm sorry again about having you come home early." 

"I'm glad actually, I know we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together recently because of how hectic our schedule has been."

"I just, I don't know. Thinking too much lately I guess."

The news plays quietly in front of them and take out boxes that are now mostly empty sit abandoned atop the coffee table.

"About Seoyeon?" 

"Mm, yeah. Just, everything. What would have happened if I wouldn't have met you." 

"Oh?"

"I'd probably still be working nights and relying on Jihyo too much." Mina shivers.

She frowns and purses her lips because she knows what Mina is thinking. 

And she hates the thought- the thought that Mina feels _indebted_ to her. 

Not only because that notion alone makes her feel dirty, but also because it simply isn't true.

"You know Seoyeon loves you a lot, and so do I." She nodded firmly. 

"I know, I love you both too, so much. That's why I- I just want to be the best I can be and it's been a month since I graduated but I still can't get a job and my part time stint isn't bringing in that much." 

"Hey, you're doing great." She smiles, cupping Mina's face while her thumb rubs soothing stokes into their cheek. "You've come so far, I'm- _we're_ \- so proud of you."

There's a loud creaking noise outside and they both know that Seoyeon should be climbing off the bus and coming into the house any moment. 

"I have another interview next Thursday, and I'm nervous, but also, feeling somewhat confident." Mina smiles slightly for the first time since she's come home.

"That's great, see, the universe is just taking its time." She jokes, relieving both their tension. 

"I don't think that's how the universe works." 

"Sure it does, didn't you know that?" 

-

("Are we okay?" She asks later that evening.

"Yeah, we're okay." Mina smiles). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too happy not too sad? Written because I feel like Mina would be the type to have trouble accepting help, especially from Chaeyoung. Thanks for reading and as always I hope you enjoyed


	4. Keep It Interesting

“Do you want to do something this weekend?” 

“What do you mean?” Mina asked, face flushed from the biting cold outside. 

“Well-“ 

“Are you talking about getting the new lights for the porch?”

“I mean, yes I got the e-mail that those were in but-“

“Mom!” Seoyeon’s voice cut in. “Have you seen my blue binder?” 

“It’s on the steps!” Mina called back, washing their hands in the sink. “What were you saying?” 

Sighing, Chaeyoung shook her head, pulling the taller woman in for a quick kiss. “Never mind, we can talk later tonight. It’s nothing pressing.”

-

By the time they make dinner together, help Seoyeon with her homework, and settle down on the couch together to do some of their _own_ work, they’re both exhausted and ready for the coming weekend. 

“Hey, so, I was thinking,” Chaeyoung broke the small stretch of silence as she continued to type away on her computer. “We should do something special this weekend.” 

“You mean, like a date?”

“Yeah, I don’t know I just feel like recently we’ve both been buried at work and with fixing the house up and getting Seoyeon settled in at school we’ve barely taken time for ourselves.” 

“Mm, I guess it has been a while since we’ve gone out together. Alone.” Mina nodded thoughtfully. “But, we would have to find a babysitter and it might be too last minute…”

“What if I told you, I would handle everything and you wouldn’t have to do a thing?” 

Pausing, Mina looked at Chaeyoung with a humorous eye roll. “Have you been scheming?”

“Not really, just, a couple things I’ve had up my sleeve for a awhile.” She smiled coyly. 

“You’re a hopeless romantic, you know that right?”

“'I know, I work hard to be one.” 

//

For as long as she could remember, Chaeyoung had always strived to show how much she loved Mina. 

Whether it was getting the other surprise gifts, complimenting them, or even giving her more space in the bed at night, she was always trying to be conscious of their needs. 

And this wasn’t her way of complaining, their relationship was very loving and considerate from both sides- still, Chaeayoung could never get rid of the that irrational fear that one day, Mina might get bored with her. 

Maybe it was because she heard about it all the time, marriages crumbling because of bad communication, because one spouse cheated on another, or the two just lost interest in each other. 

It was a sad reality, and though she highly doubted that would ever be the case for them, there would always be that voice asking, _what if?_

Regardless, Chaeyoung certainly wasn’t going to take her chances, and so this weekend she vowed to move them outside her comfort zone and do something different- something interesting. 

-

The first person she called had been Jihyo, but they were unfortunately out of town for a business trip, leaving her with very limited options. 

Their neighbors were nice enough, but they were still new to the area and Mina and her didn’t know a lot about them yet. 

Seoyeon probably would have been more than happy to stay over at her friends house the next block over, but she knew that the girls parents liked to plan ahead, which everyone knew was code for, no surprise playdates- leaving her with her last option. 

-

“Would you mind getting the door?” Mina asked, occupied with something else. 

“Sure.” She replied, already knowing who was at the door. 

“Take your time why don’t you, it’s only negative thirty degrees out here.” Nayeon scowled, rubbing their sides on the porch. 

“Sorry we’re a bit late, traffic out of the city was a pain.” Jeongyeon smiled, obviously in better spirits than her partner. 

“It’s alright, why don’t you two come in and get warmed up.” 

“Who was it?” Peeking in from the edge of the door, Mina’s eyes widened at the duo. “N-Nayeon? Jeongyeon? What are you two doing here?”

“We’re here to take Seoyeon off your hands for the night.” Jeongyeon shuffled forward to give Mina a hug.

“Don’t worry, we’re just taking her to a movie and then back to our apartment for the evening.” Nayeon quipped, quickly moving in after Jeongyeon to greet the other. 

“Really? That’s so nice of you thank you so much.” 

“We get it. Well, sort of, we don’t have kids but we have pets so close enough right?” Jeongyeon laughed.

“Oh.” 

“It’ll totally be fine though, don’t you worry.”

-

(“Nayeon and Jeongyeon?” 

“Well, I called Jihyo first but she was busy.” 

“Ah, that makes sense.”)

// 

“So…” Mina awkwardly trailed as they stood side by side, watching the car back out of the drive. “What did you have planned? Or, did you have anything in mind?”

“Honestly,” She sheepishly rubbed the nape of her neck, “I’ve got nothing. I mean, I have a reservation at that nice restaurant downtown, but I also stopped by the grocery store earlier so, we can do whatever you’re up for.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, no pressure. This is supposed to be relaxing, for the both of us.” 

-

In the end they decide to stay home, Mina being too tired to dress up and Chaeyoung actually excited about spending a quiet evening at home. 

“What did you get for dinner?” Mina leaned over Chaeyoung’s shoulder, loosely settling a hand on her waist.

“How does spaghetti sound?” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

“I was thinking dinner, a nice shower, and then we could watch some tv or something.” 

“A shower? You mean, like, us, taking one together?” 

Heat made its way under Chaeyoung’s collar and she could feel herself blushing furiously. “I mean, only if you want to. I just thought- I don’t know. It would be something, different?” 

“Oh, well sure.” Mina’s eyes softened. “Do _you_ want this?”

“Yeah, I think so.” 

//

Shyly, Mina and Chaeyoung exchanged glances through the mirror as they began to undress. 

Letting out a huff of laughter, Mina turned towards her and smiled. “Remember our first time together? I thought for sure you were going to have a heart attack or something.” 

“Yeah, I remember,” She shook her head fondly. “I guess not a lot has changed.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I just mean, I don’t think I’ll ever get over this, you know, being able to be with you like this.” Chaeyoung sighed, taking Mina’s hand in her own to pull them closer. 

“Yeah? I feel that way too.” Mina hummed contently. 

-

On TV she felt as though scenes like these were supposed to be intimate, luxurious- even etherial with the steam and water. 

And yet here, all she felt was the tight squeeze of them in the shower at once, and perhaps she hadn’t thought this through _completely_ seeing how the light in the bathroom still flickered (despite them having inspected the electrical closet across the hall) and, well, the fact that she literally could only see fuzz without her glasses or contacts. 

But there was no turning back now, so she just smiled. 

“I guess I should, um, this,” She stuttered slightly, pressing Mina against the wall of the shower. 

“Chae?”

“Mm?”

“Just relax.” Mina whispered into her ear, pulling her in to mold their bodies together before initiating a slow kiss.

As Chaeyoung tried to find a comfortable position for them both, Mina let out a low groan, breaking the kiss. 

“Hold on, I think we need to move this to the left a little, the edge of the shower caddy is kind of-“

“Oh! Yeah, sorry here.” 

Shuffling as carefully as possible, the two eventually figured out that there was no space else for them to move. 

The curtain was obviously not able to be leaned on, the opposing wall had a towel bar installed on it, and then of course the shower handle was on the last side. 

“We can always just forget it, I didn’t really think this through.” She mumbled quietly. 

“No, it’s fine, you’ll just have to distract me.” Mina smirked, pulling her back in. “Is this ok?”

“Y-yeah this is fine.” 

Clearing her mind, Chaeyoung maneuvered impossibly closer until their noses were brushing- pushing forward to plant open mouth kissed along their neck and jawline. 

The spray from the water had made them both slick and hearing Mina’s breathing start to increase while their nails dug half crescents into her biceps she grinned. 

“Good?”

Mina let out a breathy noise of approval. “I- Chae I need-.”

“Okay, I’m here.” Placing one last kiss at the crook of Mina’s neck, Chaeyoung moved to lift their leg up and settled herself between lithe legs. 

And she felt like it was going well until- 

The lights turned completely off, leaving them in darkness. 

Mina let out a noise of surprise and as she leaned back slightly to look above, she heard a loud thud and a groan of pain. 

“Mina!”

//

It wasn’t horrible, but it also wasn’t ideal.

After the lights went off, Chaeyoung had forgotten that Mina was leaning on her for support, and when she leaned away the other had slipped and knocked their head on the shower caddy. 

_That freaking shower caddy._

The impact had cut open a small area at the back of Mina’s head, and even though they protested that they were fine, the amount of blood in the shower and Chaeyoung’s intense panicking had them in the car speeding to the nearest 24-hour emergency room. 

“It’s fine really, stop worrying so much.” Mina tried to calm Chaeyoung down as she paced around the exam room. 

“It’s not fine Mina! This is all my fault I should have never suggested something so stupid.”

“It wasn’t stupid and this isn’t your fault. Besides, I was enjoying myself before then so…”

“You were?” Chaeyoung asked, as if surprised. 

“Uh, yes, I was.” Mina laughed. 

Suddenly there was a light knock at the door and a doctor clad in a white lab coat stepped in. “Mrs. Son,” He addressed Mina and nodded towards her. “I have good news and bad news for you, the good news? You don’t have a concussion and the cut is mostly superficial.”

At that, they both let out sighs of relief. 

“And the bad news?” Chaeyoung asked, chewing aggressively on her bottom lip. 

“She’ll still need stitches and to have some pain killers prescribed to her, but on the hole not terrible right?” The doctor smiled. 

-

“I really am sorry about this.” Chaeyoung shot a remorseful look at Mina who sat in the passenger side. 

“I know, and I told you not to worry about it.” 

“Okay.” 

“Chaeyoung?”

“Yes?”

“You know, I don’t mind how we are, right? I’m totally happy how we are now.” 

“Really? I mean, I am too it’s just, I guess I’m just worried that it won’t be enough one day.”

“You’ll always be enough for me.” Mina soothed, gripping Chaeyoung’s unoccupied hand and bringing it up to place a light kiss along the knuckles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm not quite sure if this made any sense- apologies for any typos/spelling errors. I hope you enjoyed and thanks so much for reading!


	5. What's Mine is Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told completely from Seoyeon’s POV

The chill in the room is evident as she feels her toes curl and the heat from the pillow comes close to tempting her back to sleep- but one peek at the white mess outside has Seoyeon springing up and out of bed to the room across the hall. 

Quickly but quietly, she pads to the cracked door and lets herself in, blanket trailing haphazardly on the floor behind her. 

And once she enters fully, she finds her mother and Chaeyoung huddled close together in the center. 

“Momma?” She whispers, edging closer to the bed. “Momma.” 

“Mm.”

“Momma, wake up.”

“Seoyeon,” Mina whispered, eyes fluttering open, “What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?”

“No, but you need to get up, c’mon!” 

Seoyeon ignores her mother’s hushed words of confusion and bounces impatiently as they untangle themselves from Chaeyoung's grasp. 

"We're missing it," she whines and practically skips out the room to the front door. 

"Okay, okay," Mina laughs, sluggishly following her daughter. 

In the city, they never had the luxury of actually seeing snow besides what was shown in movies or TV. By the time the flakes hit the ground they turned into brown mush under the feet of hundreds upon thousands of pedestrians and cars. 

But here in their new house, it fell with ease, creating smooth banks of white and settled into soft shapes atop the trees and houses. 

“It’s so pretty,” She spoke with wide eyes, breath fogging the window she had her nose pressed against. 

“What’s all the commotion for?” Chaeyoung emerged shortly after, hair mussed and clothes crumpled from a deep sleep. 

“Chaeyoung look! It snowed!”

“Oh? Yeah I guess it must have hit hard last night.” Chaeyoung nodded.

“Momma can Chaeyoung and I go play in it?” Seoyeon turned to look at her with hopeful eyes. 

“Sure you can, but you have to get dressed first, and aren’t you forgetting something?” 

“Oh right, sorry.” She smiled sheepishly. “Do you want to go and play with me outside Chaeyoung?” 

“Of course kiddo, let’s get dressed first and then we can have a snowball fight or something.” Chaeyoung laughed and ruffled her hair. 

“Awesome!” 

And with that, she sped back to her room to find her warmest set of clothing. 

-

(“Momma I think we’re ok.” She gasped, pulling the scarf lower on her face as she felt a hat being pulled over her head. 

“You won’t be saying that once you get out there, it’s cold.” Mina fussed. “Now where are your gloves?”

As much as she wants to protest, she holds her tongue and simply giggles as she watches her mother give Chaeyoung the same treatment.

It takes for what feels like forever until Mina is satisfied with their clothing and sends them both out with a kiss on the cheek. 

“No longer than a half hour okay? And if you feel your feet or hands getting damp you come back in right away.”)

//

It wouldn’t be their first Christmas together, but it would definitely be a special one because it was their first Christmas they were having guests over. 

"Where are they all gonna sleep?" She wondered aloud, mindlessly smearing a thick coat of icing onto the reindeer shaped cookie. 

"We'll figure out sleeping arrangements when they get here." Her mother hummed, taking another tray and sliding it into the oven. 

"When are they coming?" 

"They should all be here by later tonight."

//

She waits with baited breath by the door all day despite knowing they wouldn't arrive until later- and it isn't until the sun begins to set that the first guest arrives. 

"Aunt Jihyo!" She rushes past her mother to practically bowl over the older woman. 

"Hey there," Jihyo smiled and squeezed her even tighter, "I missed you too."

"Was the drive down okay?" Chaeyoung asked, taking the luggage and moving it further into the house.

"Not too bad actually, they cleared away a lot of the snow and ice earlier." 

"That's good, Seoyeon? Why don't you give Aunt Jihyo a quick your of the house?"

"Okay, come on Aunt Jihyo I'll show you my room." 

-

The second group to arrive consisted of Nayeon, Jungyeon, Tzuyu, and Momo.

Nayeon and Jungyeon were as quirky as usual, immediately vying for her attention which she gladly gave to both. 

Of course, she didn't forget about Momo and Tzuyu, giving them a wave and a smile from where she was sandwiched between the two aforementioned women. 

(Though she had only met them in passing when they lived back in their apartment she always thought they were nice and vowed to get to know them better). 

-

The last two people to arrive were friends of Chaeyoung, and while she'd never met them before, if they were friends of Chaeyoung then she supposed they were good in her book.

"Seoyeon right?" The woman crouched down and extended their hand towards her. "I'm Dahyun! And the woman behind me is Sana."

“Hi,” She waved shyly from behind her mother’s leg. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you two.” Mina smiled warmly, extending her hand out to help Dahyun up. 

“Thanks for inviting us! It’s great to finally meet the woman who made Chaeng settle down.”

“You make it sound like I was so wild before,” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes as she greeted the two. 

// 

There were times when Seoyoen couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have both her mother and Chaeyoung- how warm and loving their house had become in such a short span of time. 

But there were also moments when she felt as if she could hear her own thoughts. 

And that wasn’t a knock to either adult, it simply was that all three of their personalities were very similar. 

(Definitely more introverted than extroverted). 

So this loud, abrasive kind of company was something new and exciting for her.

-

Nayeon and Jeongyeon were always bickering about something- and while most of it was playful, Seoyeon doubted she would have been able to tell the difference. 

(“Why do they yell at each other so much?” She remembers asking her mother one day after she had spend the day with them. 

“They don’t’ mean anything by, it’s just their dynamic.” Mina laughed, understanding why her daughter would ask such a thing. 

“But you and Chaeyoung don’t talk like that.” 

“That’s true, we don’t. At least, not as frequently as those two. They just have thick skin.” 

“You mean like superheroes?”

“No sweetie, it’s a figure of speech.”

“Oh. Ok.”)

-

Dahyun and Sana weren’t nearly as bad, but they had their own thing going on. 

They shared cheesy lines and sat a little too close together for Seoyeon’s comfort, but she supposed it just meant they really liked each other like her mother and Chaeyoung.

Except, there was a difference. 

(“They’re gross huh?” Momo leaned over to whisper in her ear as she made her way through a piece of apple pie- all the while staring down the couple who were squashed together at the end of the table.

“Mm, I guess if they’re happy it’s alright.” 

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Momo asked, chewing messily on the remains of their own dinner. 

“Not really, my mom and Chaeyoung can be like that sometimes.” 

“That’s doesn’t surprise me actually.” 

“But they don’t do it like that, it’s different with them.” 

“Really.” 

“Yeah.” She nodded firmly, making her seat mate smile. “Want to go get something else to eat with me?”

“Of course, why would you even ask?”)

-

And then, there was the mysterious behavior of her Aunt Jihyo. 

Usually the loudest and most talkative, the woman seemed to be stuck in a trance. 

Though she couldn’t be certain, after watching her for the entire night Seoyeon came to the conclusion that her behavior had something to do with the arrival of a certain Chou Tzuyu. 

(“Momma?” She whispered, carefully drying the plate her mother had handed her.

“Yes?”

“Does Aunt Jihyo have a Chaeyoung?”

“I-I’m sorry?”

“I mean, someone like Chaeyoung who loves her.” 

“Oh, well, no not at the moment. Aunt Jihyo doesn’t have a significant other.”

“What’s that? Is that what Chaeyoung and you are?”

“Yes, but what is this about Aunt Jihyo?”

“Oh, well I think she might want to become significant others with Tzuyu.”

“Really now?” Mina’s eyebrows shot up in amusement. “And what makes you say that?”

“Well, she’s been awfully quiet and she keeps on staring at Tzuyu and her face does this thing where it gets kinda red when she approaches Tzuyu.” 

“What are you two talking about in here?” Chaeyoung asked, stepping in to help them with the dishes. 

“Nothing much, Seoyeon is just playing cupid.”)

//

She finds that she likes it. 

That she likes how Nayeon and Jeongyeon can be so aggressive to each other one moment and then the next act as if nothing happened- happy to simply play with each others fingers. 

She likes seeing her Aunt Jihyo smile from whatever conversation her and Tzuyu were having. 

She likes hearing all the cheesy lines Sana feeds Dahyun as they cuddled together on the couch. 

And most of all, she likes the way it feels to not only have her own little family with her mother and Chaeyoung- but to also have an entirely new set of people to call her own. 

A set of people that come watch her performances at school, a set of people that bring her presents on her birthday- a set of people that make her smile in their own unique way.

-

(She feels loved, and even though she knows none of those people are “technically” her family, she feels like they’re more than that- like they’ve somehow surpassed being just her family and ingrained parts of themselves inside of her. 

And she thinks that’s just as good, if not better.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out longer and more complex than I expected, but hopefully it kind of made sense! Sorry for any typos/spelling errors that pop up- thanks for reading and as always, I hope you enjoy :)


	6. In Shades of Green

“It’s definitely chartreuse.”

“No, it’s definitely lime.” 

“The swatch clearly has number 67 on it, which is chartreuse.” Mina argues, face scrunched as they double check the list they had received at the store. 

“Babe, I think that’s a five not a six,” Chaeyoung takes the paper from the other and holds the swatch up next to it. 

Mina looks as if they were going to respond until a third voice is heard. 

“I think it’s green.”

Chaeyoung and Mina both turn to where Seoyeon is seated in the middle of their mess, carding aimlessly through the hundreds of paint swatches that covered the floor. 

She barely registers Mina’s light chortle before she’s bringing her own hand to to cover a wide grin. 

“Well, she’s not wrong.” Mina sighs, tossing the paper on the floor in resignation.

“What color do you like Seoyeon?” She asked, glancing at the opposite wall where several different shades of green were painted side by side. 

“Mm,” The girl thinks for a moment before moving to wall, “I like this one!”

“Olive? If you’re sure.” Mina makes a note over the dark streak of paint with a pencil. “In that case we’ll be making another trip to the store.”

-

(“So, babe, huh?” Mina comments once they’re alone in the kitchen. 

"Uh? Oh, well," Chaeyoung awkwardly scratches the back of her neck and looks away. "I just, you know. Do you not like it?" 

"No," Mina smiled, "I like it.")

//

It wasn't their intention to paint Seoyeon's room, at least, not so soon.

They had initially gone to look at colors for the living room as the weather had turned pleasantly cool and the slight breeze that had been present all week allowed for them to keep their windows open through the nights- in other words, it was the perfect time to start repainting the house. 

(This was a task that would prove tougher than they had originally planned though because of the sheer number of colors they had to go through, and so to save time, they had both decided to take samples for each room to minimize the number of trips they took to and from the store.)

-

Seoyeon's room wasn't overly large nor was it small, but one of the better features of it was the two windows that opposed each other. 

After sliding both open, she set about taping down the plastic tarp she'd purchased and covering all the wooden trim and base boards with masking tape. 

"Here's the step ladder from the garage." Mina said as they leaned the object against the far wall. "And here is the paint."

"Thanks, I have the screwdriver by the window and the paint trays there too if you want to start pouring it." 

"I'm actually surprised she picked this color, I thought it might be a bit dark for her." Mina commented as they went to gather the rest of the supplies. 

"Yeah me too, but the rest of her furniture is pretty light so it'll add some contrast at least."

"True." 

They work in silence from then on, each taking a tray and roller and starting with the primer coat.

The silence doesn't last long though, as Seoyeon bounds up the steps a moment later with a paint brush and portable radio in hand. "Can I help?" 

"Of course," She smiled, pouring a small container of green paint for the girl. 

(Some acoustic song is playing in the background and they finish all four walls quickly with the three of them working together.

And it's when they're standing waiting for the first coat to dry- that's when the idea hits Chaeyoung.

Whether or not it was a _smart_ idea she'd never say. Was it amusing and ultimately something they'd never forget, most definitely.

Plus, it wasn't in Chaeyoung's nature to pass up such a perfect opportunity to make the two laugh.)

-

They each had taken to repainting their own respective wall, and glancing around, both Seoyeon and Mina were rather absorbed with their task.

Dipping the roller into her tray, she carefully turned and inched closer to Mina, stopping to see if they had noticed or not. 

Seizing the opportunity, she quickly but gently placed the roller on the others back, painting it with a dark streak of green before turning quickly to feign indifference.

Mina freezes, and Chaeyoung holds her breath waiting for their reaction.

"You did not just do what I think you did." They finally breath out in an eerily calm voice.

"Do what? I don't know what you're talking about." She bites her lip, back still facing the other. 

She gasps though as she feels a cool sensation on the cheek and sees out of the corner of her eye Mina's own roller, thick with paint.

"Mm," Mina hums, a dangerous smirk playing upon their lips, "I don't think green is your color dear." 

Chaeyoung closes her eyes and laughs before turning once more to paint a stripe of green along Mina's arm. "I don't think it's yours either." 

"Chaeyoung." Mina starts warningly. 

"Mina." She fires back, eyeing the glint of challenge in the others eyes.

Before she knows it, a streak of green appears on the front of her shirt, and once she dips her hand into the can of paint it's all over.

-

It's a war zone really, and not wanting to be left out, Seoyeon charges head first into battle, brandishing their brush as a weapon to fling paint across the room.

//

After it ends they're all breathless from laughter and she feels sticky in all kinds of places where the paint had seeped deep into her clothes. 

And it's that uncomfortable dampness that makes them part ways to wash up.

"I still can't believe you did that," Mina shakes their head as they slowly make their way into the bathroom. 

"You had fun, don't lie." Chaeyoung prods, following them. 

"I never said I didn't have fun." Mina laughs, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on their lips.

"Good." She smiles and begins peeling her paint soaked garments off.

"You aren't going to try that in every room though, are you?" 

"No, I think one paint battle is enough." 

"Just checking. Here," Mina takes her hand once they both finish undressing, "you're helping me get this paint out of my hair."

"Yes ma'am." Chaeyoung gives a mock salute and follows after them into the shower.

//

Suffice to say, the room doesn't get finished that day and they have to go get a fresh can of paint and restart their base coat to avoid an uneven appearance. 

Chaeyoung doesn't really mind though. 

Even as she continues to find paint in her hair the entire week following, she simply smiles and knows that making those small memories with her family would always be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It feels like it has been a while. Writers block is now my preferred mode apparently, so here's a short, gross Michaeng fluff for you guys while I try to write some angst. Apologies for any typos, and as always thanks for reading!


	7. Salty Pancakes

“Not too much, just enough to fill the pan remember?”

“Ah, yeah.”

“Also, when the bubbles start to form, we can flip it.”

“Right!"

Watching her daughter push herself forward onto her toes to squeeze a messy amount of batter into the skillet made Mina smile. 

The younger had, quite stubbornly, been planning this breakfast for over two weeks and she of course, was eager to help Seoyeon in any way possible. 

So far though, she wasn’t sure how things were turning out. 

(At least they hadn’t woken Chaeyoung up yet or set the house on fire, she reasoned.)

The telltale sizzling refocused her attention to the task at hand, and with a spatula in hand, Mina carefully began to poke at the edges of the now solid batter. 

“Can we flip?”

“Mm.” 

-

Though the pancakes were grossly misshapen (and black in some spots), they didn’t look too bad. Seoyeon was very pleased with her work, so that’s all that really mattered. 

Settling a small jar of flowers onto the tray along with a bowl of fruit, Mina nodded her head in the direction of the bedroom. “I think it’s time, want to go wake her up?”

“Yeah.” Seoyeon smiled widely, before rushing past her to barrel through the once closed door. 

“Chaeyoung!”

//

When she finally maneuvers herself into the room while balancing the overloaded tray, Mina sees Seoyeon, happily bouncing on the bed with a ruffled looking Chaeyoung. 

(Her hair is pulled into a loose ponytail and Mina finds that the latter looks as though they're drowning in the sleeves of an oversized hoodie and round spectacles. She’s adorable, simply put, and it makes her chest feel light and airy.)

“Oh wow, did you make all that Seoyeon?”

“Yup! Momma helped though. Happy mother’s day!”

At first, she was worried how the other woman would react- worried if the whole set-up would make her feel awkward or forced. But watching as a wide smile overtakes Chaeyoung’s features Mina feels at ease. 

-

Breakfast is mess of crumbs and syrup as Seoyeon takes the lead by babbling mindlessly about some field trip she’d taken with her class the day before. 

“Seoyeon, is there something you wanted to give Chaeyoung?” Mina gently coaxed from over the rim of her mug. 

“Oh yeah! I’ll be right back.” 

The two watch as Seoyeon slides seamlessly over the edge of the bed, feet making a soft thud as they land onto the wooden floor below. And it's a moment before the door closes, but as soon as a click is heard Mina has to restrain the laugh that threatens to come out as Chaeyoung lets the pancake she’d been munching on all morning fall unceremoniously into the trash can next to the nightstand. 

“Mm.” Chaeyoung pulls a face before taking a long drink of orange juice. “I think-“

“Yeah, I must have turned around for a moment too long.” Mina spoke, already knowing that the food was a little _too_ salty. 

“She seemed excited.”

The sheets of the bed are riddles with crumbs and she occupies herself by picking at them one by one and placing them onto her half empty place before twisting slightly. “She is excited. I am too.” 

“It feels, strange.” Chaeyoung rolls her head against wall but still smiles. 

(And it’s times like these, when Chaeyoung gets that faraway look in her eye that Mina never knows what to say.)

“In a bad way?”

“No, just, different.” Chaeyoung sighs, reaching to tangle their hands together. “I wasn’t expecting this, thank you.” 

“I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it,” Mina let out a nervous chuckle, “so, I’m glad.”

(They never really talked about it, but Mina knew having a child was something that would put most people off. And it wasn’t like Chaeyoung had ever complained about it, but there were still times when she worried that being a parent was something the other _hadn’t_ wanted.)

“Next year we should celebrate together.” 

“You think?”

“Yeah, why not.”

Her head finds its way to Chaeyoung’s shoulder and a moment later the door is pushed open to reveal Seoyeon holding a large bag stuffed to the brim with tissue paper. 

-

(“What is it, exactly?” Chaeyoung would whisper to her later that morning while doing the dishes.

“A dog. I think.” Mina furrowed her brows while studying the drawing from afar. 

“Ah.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been forever, so apologies for that! (And I know I keep saying the next chapter of this is going to be angst but I'm still trying to finish that draft). In the meantime, please accept this very short fluff, and, as always, thanks so much for reading!


	8. 'Tis The Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I feel like updates for this story just keep getting further and further apart and for that I'm really sorry! Things have been super busy for me, but hopefully after the new year things will settle down. This chapter took me a really time to write because I honestly couldn't think of any content for it, but this is what I came up with so I'm just putting it out here and getting rid of it- it's supposed to be angst but...I think it's more fluff than anything? As always, thanks so much for sticking with me and reading this story!

Slamming the door shut, Mina shivers as she brushes the dusting of snow from her jacket and removes her gloves. The foyer is dark but there’s a light on in the kitchen so she pads her way there quietly- stopping just shy of the doorway. 

“I think you forgot a piece…” 

“Huh? Oh, what is that.”

“I think it’s supposed to go here.”

“But the picture doesn’t show that…”

In the middle of the kitchen island lay a small mountain of plastic bricks- both Chaeyoung and Seoyeon are furiously sorting through it, presumably searching for the aforementioned piece to complete the building.

"Momma come help us find a piece." Seoyeon says waving the instruction booklet loosely in the air. 

"Is it a particular color?" Mina moves fully into the kitchen now and settles herself opposite the other two. 

"Green." Chaeyoung replies distractedly, still raking through the mix of pieces.

This only makes Mina huff out a light laugh. "Uh, okay, you do know that almost two thirds of these are green right?"

"They weren't like this at first." Seoyeon blinks and scratches at the back of her head. 

"They come in individual bags right?" Mina questions, grabbing their attention. "I'm pretty sure they're packaged a certain way, it should tell you in the instructions." 

Chaeyoung only grins and nods. "Well, yeah. But where would the fun be in that?"

-

In the end it takes them twenty minutes to find the piece they're looking for, and then another hour to finish correcting the part of the building that was constructed wrong. 

"Alright, that's enough for tonight, come on. You can work on it more tomorrow." Mina coaxes, pulling Seoyeon off the stool and ushering her upstairs towards the bathroom.

"Aww, but momma..."

"No buts, you have school tomorrow." 

//

After cleaning up the kitchen and washing herself up, Mina all but throws her face onto the bed; pulling a pillow closer to her and slipping underneath the covers.

"Long day?" Chaeyoung asks from the bathroom.

"Mm. You?" 

"Mm." 

She turns to lie on her stomach, watching Chaeyoung finish putting her pajamas on before she's crawling into the bed beside her. "Seoyeon's holiday play is tomorrow." 

"Yeah I saw that on the calendar."

"Are you able to come?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." 

"You know who is going to be there." Mina props her head up, tone getting slightly serious.

"Oh? Alright. That's fine." 

"Is it though? Because last time..."

-

_“Hey, it’s me. The snow is getting really bad so I had to pull over for a bit, but I should be there in no less than fifteen minutes.” Chaeyoung speaks into the phone while trying to get the windshielf wipers to push a sheet of snow off the glass._

_“Okay, don’t rush. Her class is tenth to go so you should get here in time.”_

_“Alright, I’m coming.”_

_“I’m recording it too, so just be careful, okay Chaeyoung?”_

_“I will.”_

_The snow begins to let up, so she pulls out onto the road again and makes her way to the school, double parking near the front while making a mental note to go move the car before the end of the program._

_As quietly as she can, she pushes the gym doors open and slips in, pressing her back to the wall. On stage, she sees a mass of children all dressed in felt costumes and mumbling into the mics some upbeat Christmas carol._

_(Some of the kids seem to be confused about what they’re even doing on stage, but she can’t stop the smile that forms on her face because at least they’re trying.)_

_Squinting through the darkness, Chaeyoung tries to spot where Mina is seated, but is unable to find her before the next group comes on stage. The class seems pretty big, and she thinks she sees some familiar kids so she searches for Seoyeon, finding her off to the the right wearing a puffy snowman suit._

_Deciding not to disturb the performance, she simply inches closer to the back row of seats and shoots Mina a text that she was in the gym._

_“Ah, there’s Yejun, he was so excited to be an elf.” One of the mothers she was standing behind whispers to another woman._

_“I know, Jiwoo was the same way. Oh? Who’s that, the snowman standing between them?”_

_This caught Chaeyoung’s attention, and even though she knew it was wrong she wouldn’t help but to lean closer._

_“Oh, that’s you know who’s daughter.”_

_“That’s right, she just moved her right?”_

_“Yeah, though to be honest I don’t know a whole lot about her, except that her parents, are, well, you know.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Yeah, and I think I heard someone say that her mother used to work at some kind of club before coming here? You know what that means don’t you?”_

_And at that point Chaeyoung could feel steam coming out of her ears and her fists were clenched so tightly that she knew there’d be marks left on her palm. “No, actually, I don’t know what that means, would you care to clarify?”_

_Both women turn around, startled, and her scowl only deepens at the looks she receives._

_“Where you eavesdropping?” The first woman asks, head turning towards to her seat mate who looks equally confused._

_“Look, if you have you want to say, then say it to my face.”_

_“I think it’s the other woman that lives with them-“_

_(She’s so close to shouting at the two and she definitely has some choice words on the tip of her tongue- but she realizes that the lights have been and that more than half the occupants of the gym were staring at them.)_

_“Are you threatening my wife?” A man stands from a seat close to where the woman are seated and starts to advance on her._

_There’s a couple other people who also stand and glare at her and it puzzles her because, was this really happening? Here?_

_“Okay, first of all-“_

_-_

_“Momma why did we have to leave early?” Seoyeon asks as they step into the house and Mina starts helping her her jacket._

_“Um, no reason, just, the weather was getting bad so we needed to come home a little earlier.” Mina sighs. “Why don’t you go get your pjs on, I’ll be up in a bit.”_

_“Okay.”_

_Seoyeon bounds off up the stairs, and Chaeyoung slouches further into the couch at the glare that Mina sends her way._

_“I cannot believe you got us kicked out of the school, what were you thinking Chaeyoung?”_

_“Hey, come on you can’t seriously be mad at me for this.”_

_“Do you have any idea how bad that was? She could press charges against you Chaeyoung!”_

_“For what, tossing a program at her? Please, those people got what they deserved. I should have done more honestly.” She grumbles the last part under her breath but Mina hears the words clearly._

_“This isn’t a joke Chaeyoung.”_

_“I never said it was.”_

_“I just- what even happened back there? What happened that you literally couldn’t hold your tongue huh?”_

_“I’m not repeating the crap those people said.” Chaeyoung says, trying to step closer._

_Unlike Mina, Chaeyoung was definitely the more outspoken of the two, and it wasn’t a drastic thing, no, in fact, their ideals were more closely aligned than people probably thought. It just so happened that Chaeyoung was slightly more vocal when it came to things she didn’t like and was more apt to act on her feelings than Mina was._

_“Who cares if they said something Chaeyoung,” Mina lets out a flustered huff, “it doesn’t matter-“_

_“So what, I’m just supposed to sit back and listen to them talk about you and Seoyeon like that? I’m supposed to just sit back and let those people insult my family? I don’t think so.” The room is silent then, and she swallows hard against the lump that’s forming in . “Do you understand? I just- I’m not…”_

_(And from the sad look she recieves Chaeyoung knows that Mina understands- they both get that this bigger than just getting kicked out of the Christmas concert._

_She knows they both understand that moving here was their attempt at making a better life and they are so, so, so close to having that dream fully realized.)_

_“There will always be people who say things Chaeyoung, that just how the world is.”_

_“I know, I just can’t stand it because they shouldn’t just assume things. They don’t know anything about us.” She watches as Mina shifts awkwardly on her feet and shakes her head. “Look, I don’t want to argue about this, so let’s just- forget it okay?”_

_“Okay."_

-

"Let's not rehash unpleasant thoughts alright?” Chaeyoung buries her head in the Mina's shoulder and groans. “Are you still mad at me for that?”

“No.” Mina hums, hand reaching to pull the other's glasses off and set them on the nightstand next to the bed. “I’m not mad, but please, try not to fight anyone this year okay?”

“Of course, if they can keep their mouths in check we won’t have an issue.” Chaeyoung smiles.

“I appreciate you standing up for us, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I know.” 

“I just don’t want Seoyeon to be punished for something that some stupid person started.” 

“I know.” 

“Are you cold?” Mina smiles gently, rubbing her hands up and down shivering arms. 

“It’s freezing in here.” Chaeyoung whines and tries to burrow further in the warmth of the other. 

Pulling the covers back, Mina swings her legs over the edge of the bed and toes her slippers on. “Let me go grab the extra blanket from the living room.”


	9. And In The End (I'd Do It All Again)

The setting feels all too familiar to her and she’s not sure if that’s a good thing or not. But Mina watches as Chaeyoung sits comfortably on her stool, chatting animatedly with Nayeon from across the bar and so she settles herself by dragging her fingers lazily in patterns across the others thigh. With the lights dimmed and the bass making ripples break out across the surface of her drink, she leans forward to rest her head in her palm. 

It had been her idea to come back to the club, on the premise of it being New Year’s Eve and Seoyeon had gone to celebrate with one of her friend’s family. They hadn’t really been able to get out a lot recently either, both being busy with work, and so the decision was last minute. Half boredom and half desperation she supposed. 

“You okay?” Chaeyoung turns towards her now, face somehow still soft in the harsh red lighting. 

“Yeah.” Mina nods slightly, straightening up to show off a weak smile. 

“You sure? ‘Cause you looked like you were spacing off a little.” Chaeyoung reaches for her hand, gently rubbing a thumb across chilled knuckles. 

“It’s been a while hasn’t it.” 

“Yeah, it has.”

Sliding to the far end of the stool, Mina allows their shoulders to press together slightly, and if they were just a bit closer she swears she could press their heads together. Her face feels warm from the alcohol, but she knows she’s not drunk or even tipsy. Craning her neck slightly, she cups one hand around Chaeyoung’s ear. “Did you- do you want to get out of here?”

“Are you propositioning me?” A smirk finds its way to the latter’s face and she receives a snort and light shove. “I’m alright if you are. It’s not midnight yet though.”

“I think I’m just kind of tired.” 

“Alright, want to go home?” 

“Yeah, let’s go home.” 

-

On their way back they grab some takeout from a 24 hour store across the way and more snacks for later, shivering as they sit together on the train back.

//

“Do you want to turn the heat up?” 

“Just to 76?”

“Yeah, that should be fine.” 

Kicking off her boots, Mina moves to the kitchen, placing the remaining bags into the cabinet before Chaeyoung comes back. 

“How do I look?” Chaeyoung asks, sporting a bright neon green Christmas sweater, curtesy of Seoyeon from the week before. 

“Festive.” Mina laughs, leaning casually against the sink. 

“Mm, don’t laugh, this is a very special sweater from our daughter.” 

To this, Mina can’t help but to laugh even harder and pushes them back to the living room. “Come on, let’s just turn the tv on.” 

“You go ahead, I fixed the fireplace by the way. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

“You fixed it!” Mina perks up and excitedly goes to see the small fireplace lit up, complete with a small bundle of wood next to the hearth. 

“Took me all of yesterday but I think I figured it out.” 

“You think?”

“Come here.” Chaeyoung pats the seat next to her on the couch and switches the tv screen on, turning it to the news where people are standing outside bundled up in the winter cold. 

“What are those for?” Mina nods her head towards the pens and pad that the other held as she threw a blanket over both of them. 

“I thought we could make a list for the new year, you now, like resolutions or, wishes.” 

Leaning over, Mina grabs a pen from the table and takes the paper Chaeyoung gives her. “How many are we doing?”

“Should we have a limit?”

“Well, let’s just start with ten.” 

“Mm.”

Staring at the paper, there was nothing that really came to her immediately. Seoyeon was healthy, in school and enjoying it. Chaeyoung was also doing very well, and she had been finding a lot of success with her new job. All in all, it had been a good year. And usually around this time she’d find herself feeling off, not as in touch with all the happy and merry feelings that one would usually feel. But this year she didn’t feel that disconnect, instead, she just felt peaceful, more so than she had in a while. 

“Are you done?” Chaeyoung set her own pen down and fiddled with edges of the paper. 

“I think, switch?”

Taking the other woman’s list, Mina found herself tamping down laughter once more. “You, are impossible, you know that?” 

“What,” Chaeyoung chuckled, “I’m trying to be sweet. Are you saying you wouldn’t do any of those things with me?” 

“I didn’t say that but…”

Peeling back the covers, Chaeyoung shivers at the cool air but tugs at Mina’s hand. “Come one, I know of one that we can check off already.”

Stepping into the kitchen, Mina starts to reach for the overhead lights but is stopped by Chaeyoung who instead just switches on the small night light they keep by the stove. 

“Chaeyoung.” Mina smiles through a huff as the latter pulls their bodies together and all but buries her head in her shoulder. 

“Come on, just sway with me.” 

Neither as unable to keep a straight face though as they stumble around in the dark kitchen, leaning against one another. The tv in the other room is still low, but Chaeyoung spies the countdown from her peripheral and keeps them swaying slowly. 

_10_

“I was surprised Seoyeon was so eager to go over to her friends.” Mina lets out, fingers tightening their grip on the others waist. 

_9_

“Yeah, she’s a bubbly kid though, plus, who would turn down being able to stay up all night with cake and ice cream?” 

_8_

“True.” 

_7_

“Did you have a good year?”

_6_

They finally stop with Chaeyoung’s back resting against the island and Mina pressing their foreheads together gently.

_5_

“Truthfully? It’s been amazing.”

_4_

“Yeah? Me too.” 

_3_

“Hey Mina.” 

2

“Mm.”

_1_

“Kiss me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'd like to first apologize for not updating a lot this month, things have been really crazy for me recently. I'd also like to wish you all a very Happy New Year! Best wishes for everyone in 2018 :) This is it for this story and series; I had a great time writing domestic Michaeng and hope you guys enjoyed. As always, thanks so much for reading and sticking with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I get writers block, I feel the urge to write trashy domestic Michaeng things. Not entirely sure how many chapters this will be, but they’ll probably stay short, poorly written, and random. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
